zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Byrne
DUDE. THIS GUY LOOKS AWESOME. I'm so glad they didn't put Ganondorf again. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 04:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. (plus he's left handed) but this talk pages about the article if yiou want to start a forum about the new characters you can Oni Link 15:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) XD. I suppose so. Well I think the Etymology is a tad far-stretched and we don't know enough about the game to say it yet. staven apperently he' called staven in the european version. that diesnt useually happen i wonder why they changed it. byrne is a better name in my opinion Oni Link 17:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I actually prefer a name that isn't based around being another obvious pun on something related to railroad travel. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) but byrne is coole (bad pun), it probably is aswell but a more obscure one. its strange that they would change a central characters name like that they dojnt useually do it when it comes to zelda. Oni Link 23:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :seen this on wikipedia but its one of their biggest stubs and i dont think the place has anything to do with trains. Oni Link 14:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Check out Byrne on wikipedia. Seventh most common surname in Ireland, and a ton of famous people listed with the name. No wonder they changed it. --Kanhir (talk) 17:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Lokomo? His name does fit the pattern, but why does he look so different from all the other Lokomo encountered in game. Zephyr Blade (talk) 01:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Is there enough evidence to add him to the list of Lokomos at this point? Zephyr Blade (talk) 02:16, December 14, 2009 (UTC) im too slow i was going to bring this up but its already here. i think she says we dont really die before she says he will return which is bigger proof to me, plus he's shone in the same spirit form as the rest of the lokomos when they leave. has anyone found a spirit track text dump yet? it'd be really usefull to have one around. Oni Link 16:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) and the fact that he's lived over a hundred years Oni Link 19:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Someone put up his race as Lokomo and I linked it is that ok? Zephyr Blade (talk) 23:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I know this is an old chat and Byrne is practically confirmed to be a Lokomo, but I have another point. If you look just above his...scarf...you can see the top of his nose. It is similar to the rest of the Lokomo's noses, and it says that thin, sharp noses are a common gene of the Lokomo race.-- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 21:58, October 8, 2013 (UTC) theme I feel like mentioning his theme song somewhere. I know its not always the done thing but it is a great song and not many themes are remixed twice in the one game. Oni Link 19:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Shekiah resemblence? It never says this in the game, but Byrne looks a lot like a Shekiah!! His body structure, his hair his eyes, and the cloth on his mouth makes it seem like it! Should there be a theory in the article about this, yes...no? --Wind Mage 17:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's merely a coincidence. If the creators of the game meant for him to resemble a Shiekah, they would have put the Shiekah eye somewhere on his clothing. Plus, he is a Lokomo, something completely different. J-man Zelda Fan 17:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) There was red below his eyes. If someone told me he was a sheikiah I would believe them! He seems to resemble one but without the eye symbol on him. I knew he was a lokomo but... I don't know, I just thought he looked like one. --Wind Mage 18:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Etymology I like turtles. Quote I may sound weird when I say this, but I really don't like the current quote. It just doesn't grant Byrne the image that a lot of people remember him by... 04:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :If you're talking about what Byrne is like at the end of the game, using a quote that reflected that change would be a pretty big spoiler. Since we like to warn readers about sections with spoilers, something that goes at the very top of the page should not contain spoilers. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)